Tales from Duel City
by k0hryuu
Summary: The world's gone mad and the only way out is to DUEL! Anarchy rules Fuyuki City, there lays some hope for salvation. In the end, only one may rule.
1. Prologue

Fuyuki City, more commonly called Duel Town, the site of a brutal, ongoing war between a series of rival gangs. The difference here is that instead of with guns, battles are fought with monsters, hence it's nick-namesake. There is no peace here, only the constant sound of summonings and falling life totals. Amongst the chaos, countless gangs rise and fall, but there are four dominant clans, currently vying for control of the central district. The first and oldest one of these gangs is the Shining Force, consisting mainly of those who favor Angel and Thunder-type monsters. Their biggest rival, the Darklancers, prefer Demon and Zombie-types. The Aqua Army, obviously contract Water-element duelists, whilst the Sonic Stream consists of those who favor the Wind-element. The core of the city is under constant dispute between these great forces.

The outskirts of the town, if possible, are even more chaotic. Countless smaller clans scramble for bits and pieces of territory, eager to make a name for themselves. Out here is where gangs form and disband daily. In the western district, the Pyroclasm gang maintains a delicate air of control amidst the constant uprisings. However, whispers of a new upcoming clan have spread rapidly, a clan with enough strength to take over. Concerned by such rumors, the leader of the Pyroclasms has commanded a pre-emptive attack, seeking to nip this growing threat in the bud...


	2. Chapter 1: Uprising

"So this is it, huh?" Satou casually glances out the third-floor window at the Pyroclasm gang members gathering outside their hideout. Turning back to his second-in-command, Rena, he sighs. "Looks like there's no choice..."  
"Everyone is in position as ordered. We'll strike on your command." Brushing back some of her long, black hair, Rena holds up a walkie-talkie.  
"Hmm..." He muses as he scratches his cheek. "I think they need a few more moments to set up. Hold off for a bit..." 

"MEMBERS OF THE CLAW HUNTER GANG!" a megaphone-enhanced voice boomed throughout the cement walls of the crumbling complex. "WE, THE PYROCLASMS, HAVE YOU COMPLETELY SURROUNDED. YOU HAVE ONE CHANCE TO..."  
"NOW!" Satou's voice boomed, cutting off Enkidu's speech. The orange-haired leader of the Pyroclasm gang swore profusely as a rag-tag mob suddenly burst forth from every entrance of the building, charging him and his red-coated followers.  
"ATTACK!" he roared. "DON'T LET THEM..."  
"You look like the leader." Satou cut him off once again, mere inches from his face.  
"Gah!" Enkidu stumbled back a step, taken by surprise. "Why you..."  
"You ready?" Satou grinned, readying his duel disk.  
"So you're the infamous Satou Inazuka..." Enkidu grinned back as he readied his own disk. "I hope you came prepared to lose"  
"Same goes for you..."  
All around them, their subordinates began their own duels. Explosions and shouting echoed all around them.  
"DUEL!"

Satou: 4000 LP  
Enkidu: 4000 LP

"I'll go first!" Enkidu announced, drawing a card from his deck. Looking over his hand, he smirked. "I'll summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode"  
A fiery serpent materialized with a roar. (1500 atk)  
"Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Placing one card down, the Pyroclasm leader then announced; "Which activates my Dragon's special ability, dealing 500 points of damage to you"  
Enkidu's monster suddenly spat a fireball directly at Satou, hitting him directly in the chest. He stumbled a bit from the blow, but maintained his footing.

Satou: 3500 LP  
Enkidu: 4000 LP

"As expected of the leader of the great Fire gang..." Satou chuckled as he drew a card. "I think I'll start of by setting one monster face-down in defense mode, then two cards face-down. That's it"  
"Ha! Is that the best you can do!?" the fiery gang leader laughed as he drew a card. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge than this! I'll offer my Solar Flare Dragon as tribute to play Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch"  
The flaming snake suddenly faded away and was replaced by a burning suit of armor. (2400 atk)  
"And due to my Monarch's special ability, you now discard one card randomly from your hand"  
The blazing knight snapped it's fingers, shooting a small spark right at Satou's hand, striking one of the cards and igniting it. It was a Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts.  
"You now take damage equal to the level of the discarded monster times 100!"

Satou: 3100 LP  
Enkidu: 4000 LP

"Now, Thestalos, attack his face-down monster!" Enkidu commanded.  
"Not if I can help it! Activate trap card; Phantom Fangs!" Satou revealed one of his face down cards. "By removing one Beast-type monster, namely Gazelle, from my graveyard, I can destroy one attacking monster"  
"Tch... Not good enough! Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai!" Enkidu responded with his own trap card. "By destroying my own monster first, I can deal damage to you equal to its attack points"  
Enkidu's monster was absorbed into a magical seal, which then spat out a huge fireball right at Satou, slamming into him at full force. He staggered from the blow, but quickly got back to his feet.  
"Sir!" Rena cried out, just having finished off one of the Pyroclasm gang members, she started towards him, only to be cut off by another enemy. Satou gave her a confident smile, then turned back to his opponent.  
"Heh, you are as good as the rumors say..."

Satou: 0700 LP  
Enkidu: 4000 LP

"I've yet to see your strength." Enkidu grunted. "You better not be holding back..."  
"Me? Never." Satou looked serious as he drew his next card. "I offer my Phantom Beast Cross Wing in order to summon my Rock Lizard"  
A huge half-lizard, half-centaur beast covered in rocky scales appeared with a roar. (2000 atk)  
"And due to my Cross Wing's effect, as long as its in the graveyard, my other Phantom Beasts get an additional 300 attack points!" Satou grinned confidently at Enkidu's empty field. "Looks like I get a direct attack! Phantom Tail Bash"  
The Rock Lizard swung around, striking Enkidu full-on with its massive tail. He grunted, reeling from the blow.

Satou: 0700 LP  
Enkidu: 1700 LP

"And that ends my turn." Satou smirked.  
"Ahh¼ Now that's better..." Enkidu chuckled as he drew another card.  
"I feel inclined to warn you" Satou chimed. "My Rock Lizard's special effect states that if it gets destroyed in any way, it deals 2000 damage to your life points"  
"Heh, I'll just go for you directly then! I play Dark Room of Nightmares!" Enkidu revealed a spell card from his hand. "Whenever one of my effects would deal direct damage, it deals an additional 300! And now for the finisher"  
Enkidu revealed another spell card from his hand; Premature Burial. "I pay 800 life points to revive my Solar Flare Dragon! This duel is over!"

Satou: 0700 LP  
Enkidu: 0900 LP

"You're absolutely right!" Satou laughed, revealing his last face-down card. "Torrential Tribute"  
"No way!" Enkidu gaped in disbelief as a tidal wave swept over the field, destroying both monsters.  
"And since my Rock Lizard was destroyed, you now take 2000 points of damage"  
Enkidu roared in pain as a searing red aura engulfed him, swallowing the last of his life points. "Damn¼ You're good¼" He chuckled as he collapsed.

Satou: 0700 LP  
Enkidu: 0000 LP

The remaining Pyroclasms, stunned at the defeat of their leader, quickly dropped whatever duel they were in and began to retreat. Meanwhile, cheers erupted amongst Satou's Hunters. The Pyroclasms were the strongest gang in the area, and now that they were defeated, it meant the Claw Hunter clan was now the reigning power in the area.  
Satou, fatigued from his duel, still managed to pump his right arm triumphantly into the air. "This is just the beginning!"


	3. Chapter 2: Paradise?

With the Pyroclasm gang disbanded, Satou's Hunter gang was quick to seize control over the western district, systematically clearing out the weaker gangs. Meanwhile, on the opposite side of Fuyuki City…

"This is the end! Cyber Viper, attack his life points directly! Electro-Fang!" The black-haired youth commanded, as the robotic snake lashed forth, sinking its jaws into the opposing duelist's shoulder. She screamed as an electric current surged through her body, dropping both her and her life points.

Mune:2300 LP Serene:0000 LP

"Chalk up another one for the great Shocker gang!" Mune laughed.  
"That's what you think, kid." a gruff voice responded behind him.  
"Huh?" the young gang member spun around. "More of you bug freaks"  
"We're the Invincible Insect Invaders!" a second, whiny voice piped up, showing off his ant-headed insignia stitched onto his jacket. "You better show some respect"  
"Yeah right." Mune scoffed as he pointed over his shoulder. "I ain't even like a lieutenant in my crew & it looks like I still thumped your second-best"  
Both the stocky brute with a Mohawk and the scrawny boy with blue hair readied their duel disks. "Let's see you take us both on then"  
"Fine by me." He smirked at his two opponents. "Let's do this"  
"DUEL!"

Mune:4000 LP Skred:4000 LP Mite:4000 LP

"I'll go first!" Skred, the larger of the two, announced, drawing his first card. "And I'll summon Insect Knight in attack mode"  
A bipedal insect warrior wielding a sword and shield materialized onto the field. (1900 atk)  
"And now my move!" The shorter Mite stated. "I'll set one monster face-down and activate this: Book of Taiyou"  
His spell card immediately revealed the card he had just set face-down; Parasite Paracide. The grotesque menace immediately launched itself at Mune, burrowing itself into his deck.  
"Eww…" Mune groaned. "What the hell was that"  
"You'll see soon enough…" Mite chuckled. "Especially now that I activate this! Jade Insect Whistle"  
A melodic chime suddenly echoed throughout the abandoned warehouse.  
"Now you have to search your deck for one Insect card and place it at the top of your deck!" the tiny punk sneered.  
"But what if I don't have one?" Mune gave him a puzzled look as he picked up his deck.  
"Oh, you do now. Trust me"  
"Damn… That's nasty…" Mune recognized Mite's Parasite card immediately, shuffling his deck, and placing it on top.  
"I now end my turn." Mite laughed.  
"All right, I'm up!" Mune declared drawing his first card; the Parasite Paracide. Instantly, it shot out from his hand and appeared on the field. Mune screamed as a trail of acid left by the insect seared his hand.

Mune:3000 LP Skred:4000 LP Mite:4000 LP

"What the hell…" Mune gasped.  
"It's my Parasite's special ability!" Mite stated triumphantly. When you draw it from your deck, it is immediately special summoned to the field, and it deals you 1000 damage"  
Mune growled. "You're a dirty little prick, you know that…?" Mite just shrugged. Skred chuckled.  
"Well… Thanks for the free summon!" Mune suddenly smirked. "I'll offer your gross little crap as a tribute in order to summon my Cyber Viper"  
The grotesque parasite dissipated, now replaced with a sleek, silvery robotic snake monster. (2200 atk)  
"Your tricky little play may have hurt, but it also left you wide open!" Mune pointed directly at the blue-haired Invader. "Cyber Viper take him down"  
Mite screamed as Mune's monster constricted itself around him, sinking it's fangs into his bony shoulder.

Mune:3000 LP Skred:4000 LP Mite:1800 LP

"I'll then activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Mune revealed the powerful spell from his hand, as three huge glowing blades crashed down around his opponents. "Your attacks are now sealed for 3 turns"  
"Grr…" Skred growled at the impediment. "That's not gonna be around for long! I'll throw two cards face down, then immediately sack them in order to summon my Anteater-Eating Ant"  
A gigantic ant suddenly appeared, towering over the battlefield. With ease, it's massive legs swatted away Mune's Swords.  
"What!?" Mune looked on in shock.  
"My Ant's special ability lets me destroy one spell or trap card per turn, at the cost of its attack." Skred grinned. "I'll throw one card face-down and end my turn"  
"My tu-AUUUGHH!" Mite let out a shriek as an electrical current suddenly surged through his body.  
"Ooh, I probably shoulda mentioned; if my Cyber Viper attacks you directly, you take 500 points of damage at the start of your next turn, plus you can't declare an attack that turn either." Mune put a smug look on his face while Mite glared at him.  
"I'll throw one monster face-down in defensive mode and end my turn…"

Mune:3000 LP Skred:4000 LP Mite:1300 LP

"Good! My move!" Mune quickly drew a card. Taking one look at his hand he laughed. "Woo! Looks like it's over now, boys"  
"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Skred grunted.  
"It means 'I win', meat-head" Mune chuckled. "And here's why…"

Satou sighed, staring up at the sky. It was getting pretty late in the day, and with no clouds, the whole sky seemed a solid orange sheet. Most of the gang member were out on business or security duty. Thus Satou managed to find some time alone, laying back atop the roof of their new headquarters.  
"Something wrong?" Rena strolled up and took a seat beside him.  
"Hmm…" He closed his eyes. "It's hard to imagine all that work at the Academy seems so painfully important now"  
"Yeah… I never expected to return home to something like this…" Rena adjusted her skirt slightly before laying down. "Duels were supposed to be like a glamorous sport, not something so"  
"Primal, I think is a good word…" Satou finished for her. She just nodded.  
"I wonder how the others are doing…" She thought aloud.  
"I'd bet most of them have left by now. It's not easy living here anymore"  
"Heh, I doubt Mune left." Rena giggled, reminiscing. "This'd be like a paradise for him"  
"Yeah…" Satou chuckled. "That guy was just a few cards short of a Deck if you ask me"  
"Speaking of short, I wonder whatever happened to Shane…"

"AT-CHOO!" Mune sneezed. Scratching his nose, he looked over the two defeated Insect gang members with pride.  
"Told'ja it was over" he chuckled with glee. 


End file.
